


A Call From The Mayor

by LadyJane518



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJane518/pseuds/LadyJane518
Summary: It's a cold winter's day. With snow, rain, and freezing temperatures expected. Claire receives an unexpected phone call.





	A Call From The Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I am so nervous and terrified about posting this, but here goes nothing. I want to thank LadyVioletHummingbird for her support and encouragement. Without it, this fanfic would not be here.
> 
> Just a wee bit of background about this story. I live in a suburb of NYC. This weekend it was predicted that there would be snow, turning to rain followed by freezing temperature, an arctic blast by Monday. The Mayor of my city sends out public service phone calls to the residents of the city with helpful information as to what to do for different emergencies. This led me to wonder what would happen if Jamie and Claire got such a call.

My phone rang disturbing the peace and quiet of the morning. Without a thought as to who would be calling, I unlocked the phone and mumbled a soft "Hullo?"

A smile broke out on my lips. "Why, yes. Of course, you are most certainly right. I will take every precaution. Thank you for calling." I ended the call and replaced my phone on the bedside table wanting nothing more than to snuggle down into my cozy bed and return to the land of Morpheus.

A large warm arm reached out and pulled me closer to an equally warm chest. 

"Who was that, Sassenach?"

I turned to face the large Scot lying in bed with me, "Oh, just the mayor of the city is all." 

"And, what did his honor want at this hour?" Jamie said in a low husky voice which I attributed to his just awakening. He began nuzzling and nipping at the tender skin of my neck. His hand moved from around my waist upwards over my ribs stopping to cup my breast, gently circling around my nipple causing it to raise, harden, and pebble beneath his expert touch.

"Ah,...well... mmmm." I was becoming distracted by his ministrations.

"Sassenach, ye were saying, hmmmm?" Jamie ran his tongue over a tender spot on my neck that he had bit then began to blow on the area to cool the sting of the bite. He pinched my nipple hard between his thumb and index finger causing me to squeak. 

I shifted myself around so as to face him. His eyes, normally a beautiful clear deep blue much like the ocean, had become tempestuous, dark, and churning like waves in a hurricane. I could see the want in his eyes. The want for me. 

Jamie's calloused hand slid down over the planes of my body in a quest to reach my arse. Upon arriving at the objet d'amour, he began to fondle, squeeze, and knead it almost to the point of pain. Slowly his hands rose over my back, almost reverentially, pulling me closer to him so as to meld our bodies together. 

No beginning, no end. 

His scent assailed me. Sleeping male, musk, and something uniquely just Jamie. 

His breathing was slow, heavy, warm on my skin causing my breath to hitch.

He smiled at me wickedly. He was a predator and I his prey. 

I felt the need for him building deep in my belly, an aching, wanting need. There was a growing wetness, slickness between my thighs. I knew I was lost.

He brought his lips to mine in a kiss that was ever so tender perhaps even best described as chaste which I found to be incongruous with his look and behavior.

"Mo ghraid, ye still havna told me what the mayor wanted." Jamie's hand slipped between my legs, feeling the warmth and wetness of me. My legs parted giving him the room he needed for access to the most intimate part of my body. His thumb had found my core. He stroked it lightly at first in a circular motion then began applying increasing pressure. One finger slowly stroked along my entrance, finally entering me. It was soon followed by another.

"He, ah, he, ah. Well, that is to say. Mmmmm. YES, just there. Oh god! Jamie don't stop." 

"Give me yer mouth Sassenach" he growled. 

And I did. He kissed me hard, hard enough to bruise. His tongue caressed my lips seeking entry. My lips opened to him; his tongue began the journey to seek out its quarry. His tongue began it duel with mine, thrust, and parry, swirling, probing, tasting. We broke apart only for the need for air.

I felt his warm mouth take my nipple one then the other and sucked it hard increasing the sensations coursing through my body. I could feel myself reaching my peak, coming closer, ever closer to the precipice. Trembling, I was trembling, writhing in ecstasy, grasping the linen of the bed. Breath uneven, mewling sounds, profanity graced my lips.

"Oh god, oh god! Jamie, I need ...I, I,... ahhhh."

"What do ye need lass, tell me, tell me what ye want. I want ye to feel good," he whispered as his teeth raked over the shell of my ear.

He left wet kisses trailing across my body; his eyes never leaving mine.

"I..I..you, I want you, now inside me. Jamie, please."

"Do ye now?" somewhere in the fog of my mind, I thought I heard him chuckle sounding rather pleased with himself. 

He rose over me kneeing my legs further apart and in one swift movement entered me sheathing himself to the hilt. A sword and its scabbard. We were one and riding the waves of our pleasure together surging forward coming to an inexorable completion.

We lay sated and happy wrapped in each other's arms, limbs twined together. The glow of love around us. My head rested on his chest, moist from his exertions listening to his heartbeat, for me. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes planning to return to sleep.

"Claire."

"Hmmm?" I purred contentedly.

"What did the mayor want?"

"Oh! He placed a public service call, telling the citizenry of the impending snow storm and what precautions they should take in case of things like power outages and downed trees. He also urged everyone who is not needed to stay home because of the ice that will accompany the snow. Roadways are expected to be treacherous. You know things like that."

"And ye thanked the recording for calling?" Jamie quirked a ruddy eyebrow and looked questioningly at me as if I had taken leave of all my senses. 

"Well, yes, I mean if the mayor took the time to make the recording, I thought I should at least thank him for it. You know be polite. Don't you think?"

"Lass, ye ken he that he canna hear ye. He will never ken that ye thanked him, don't ye? It was just a wee recording." His eyes were alight with love as he gazed at me. He smiled that half smile that curled up his lip that I so loved.

"Jamie", I sighed with exasperation, "I am well aware that it was only a recording and not a real person. I know that his honor will never know that I thanked him." I looked at him as if he were the one who was daft for thinking I couldn't tell the difference. 

"What I really was doing was thinking out loud. I was just stating the fact that no one had to worry about the Frasers as they would be spending the weekend safely tucked in bed doing what we just did." I turned my head looking at him over my shoulder and gave him my most sultry and seductive smile. Or at least I had hoped so.

He looked at me for a long moment taking me in and then roared out a laugh that shook the bed. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, gasping for breath, and turned the most lovely shade of rose from laughing so hard.

Jamie slowed his breathing allowing it to come back to him while rubbing at his eyes wiping away the tears.  
"Oh Christ, lass, loving ye will be the death of me. Come here my wee vixen and let me love ye again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this wee story. You can find me on my Tumblr blog at  
> eclecticstarlightconnoisseur.tumblr.com. That's a mouth full, huh? Any constructive thoughts, comments would be appreciated.


End file.
